California or Bust!
by Greenday06
Summary: A little L/G. Lizzie has to move to L.A. Mostly about Lizzie's new life in L.A.
1. Big news

A/N: I'm not sure what state they live in so I'll just make it up if I need it later in the story  
  
Lizzie was lying on her couch eating potato chips and watching soap operas when her mother rushed in  
  
"Turn off the television honey, I have exciting news!"  
  
"But mom, I have to find out if Brenda's pregnant, plus Tammy and Greg might be getting married in the next four episodes and I don't want to miss that if this is the one!"  
  
"You don't even like this show! You told me yesterday!"  
  
"Baseball bats, yeah."  
  
Jo took the remote and turned off the television  
  
"Okay, we just have to get matt in here." She called for him and made him sit on the sofa next to Lizzie.  
  
"Kids, we're moving to L.A."  
  
"What?!" Matt and Lizzie exclaimed at the same time  
  
"I know! It's great! I got a great new job at one of the best catering companies in the United States! People Pay as much as a hundred dollars and hour there!"  
  
"No, no no no no no! We can't be moving! Mom, all my friends are here, I like my school! We can not move!"  
  
"We're moving in 2 weeks."  
  
"2 weeks?! Isn't that a little soon? I'm not going."  
  
"We better start packing!"  
  
Lizzie screamed and stomped up to her room to call Miranda and Gordo.  
  
"It is so unfair, she wouldn't even listen to me!"  
  
"I guess L.A. could be kinda cool, I mean, they have great shopping places and stuff." Said Miranda  
  
"Miranda are you even listening? Our best friend is moving! Forever!" Gordo exclaimed.  
  
"I hate my mother, she's making me get of the phone now to start packing."  
  
"We totally have to hang out every day until you move!" Miranda said supportively  
  
"yeah, all day every day, we'll be around 24/7." Added Gordo 


	2. Punk Shopping and being pushed into a po...

They packed all their things except the television, computer, clothes, and the furniture. They couldn't take the furniture with them so they were having a moving sale.  
  
The next day was Thursday. Her mother came in and handed her a crisp $100 bill.  
  
"whats this?"she asked  
  
"I got a bonus before I started working. This is all I can give you though because it was only a thousand dollars. But after I get my first paycheck, we're hitting chanel and dolce & gabanna!"  
  
Lizzie decided to go to the mall with Miranda and Gordo.  
  
They passed hot topic and lizzie started talking  
  
"I want to go in there and by like punk clothes or goth clothes."  
  
"Why?" Miranda said, disgusted.  
  
"I don't know, to piss of my mom, and so I don't look like all those spoiled bubblegum princesses in L.A.  
  
"your mom gave you a hundred dollars lizzie! Don't you want to buy something you actually like?"  
  
"I guess those clothes are kinda cool." Lizzie replied  
  
"I think it's a great idea, it's cool that you want to be original" gordo said, sticking up for her  
  
"Gordo, do you have to do this every time? Can't we get through a day together without hearing one of your boring, patronizing speeches about how we're shallow and mindless and stupid?" Miranda yelled  
  
Gordo looked hurt  
  
"Miranda apoligize right now!" lizzie said, surprised at her friend's behavior.  
  
"Maybe I should just go home." Gordo said quietly  
  
"No! you have every right to be here and I want you here." Said Lizzie  
  
"I'm sorry Gordo, I guess I've just been on edge since I found out Lizzie was moving. I'm really sorry and I want you to stay."  
  
"that's okay. You did use the word 'patronizing' correctly."  
  
"Okay. Lets just look in there."  
  
Lizzie picked a few punk pieces, not enough to become totally punk, but she was thinking about it. She bought some plaid pants, suspender, a black dickies dress, a bunch of patches to put on it, a pair of leather doc martins with white stars, a sleevless white oxford dress shirt with a black tie and straps on it, and she paid with the credit card her mom had given her and made a mental note to deposit the $100.  
  
For the rest of the day she hung out at Miranda's house in her backyard by her pool eating ice cream and reminiscing with her friends.  
  
"This is how it should be, this is fun." Said lizzie  
  
"yeah, but we have to do one last big thing, like a party." Said Miranda  
  
"and we gotta visit every landmark in this town." Said gordo, as he pushed lizzie into the pool.  
  
"hey!" she said as she pulled him in and pool and climbed out.  
  
"see? This is what I'm talking about, good times!" said lizzie as Miranda handed her a towel. "I don't want to leave. Especially not this soon. I'm probably gonna hate L.A."  
  
"I think it might be cool, but we're gonna miss you." Said Miranda  
  
"we'll be able to visit each other a lot." Said Gordo  
  
"I guess." Said lizzie  
  
"we should have a sleepover tonight, movie marathon, pigging out, cheesey games, what could be better?" said gordo.  
  
"that sounds like fun. Lets go get stuff."  
  
A/N: I know it's pretty boring so far, but it'll get better I promise! 


	3. Class assignment

A/N: this is where it gets semi-interesting, the next chapter will e way more interesting, which I'm probably going to add like 2 seconds after I add this one because *singing way off key and dancing like a dying bug* I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it! And something something…  
  
Also, thoughts in italics though I don't want to add too many of those because I find them annoying.  
  
  
  
Lizzie woke up early the next morning to get ready for school.  
  
She picked a white cotton gauze hippie tope with little blue flowers embroidered on it, her light blue stretchy Dickies, her brown leather woven belt, and her white wedge sandals. She fixed her hair in a beehive,  
  
A fabulous trick learned from Gordo in his rat pack phase, which looks fabulous on me if I do say so myself.  
  
She walked to the bus stop at the end of her street and saw Miranda and Gordo already there.  
  
"Wow, cool hair!" Gordo commented  
  
"Yeah, and cute outfit!" Miranda added  
  
"Thanks! I decided I might as well dress up in my last 2 weeks in this state." She said looking sad  
  
The bus drove up and as usual several people screamed "THE BUS IS HERE!" and they all shoved their way to the front  
  
"Do they have to act like animals every time?" Lizzie said, being shoved from every direction  
  
"Seriously, I mean, we can see that huge yellow vehicle barreling down the street ya know!" said Gordo in an overly loud tone that made Lizzie and Miranda giggle, "well, it's true!"  
  
They got to their English class as the bell rang  
  
"Okay class, we have a fun assignment that everyone likes. You're each going to pick a song you like or means something to you, and make a poster, or a presentation, or write a report about it and what it means.  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie, he knew at that exact moment, the perfect song, and exactly how to present it.  
  
A/N: sorry about the short chapters, they'll get longer. Please review! Flames accepted as long as they're constructive. 


	4. Creep

A/N: It kinda turns into a songfic in this chapter.  
  
Gordo went straight home after school, too preoccupied to even talk to Lizzie and Miranda much.  
  
He headed to his mom and dad's office.  
  
"I need you guys to shrink me." Gordo said as he sat down on the sofa  
  
"Oh! It's finally happened! Our son is going to share his feelings with us!" His mother said, her eyes getting teary.  
  
"You know, I could just leave."  
  
"No no! Stay! We'd love to listen to you!" his father said, getting his clipboard  
  
Gordo eyed it, sighed and started talking.  
  
"See, I like this girl, and I don't know if she likes me, well, maybe. But even if she does, she's moving in 2 weeks, and I won't get to see her for a long time. I don't know if I should even tell her because it just seems kind of pointless. But if I keep it a secret for much longer I'm afraid its all going to build up inside of me and I'm going to strike at the next person who crosses my path!" as he said the last sentence he shot upright in his chair and said it so loudly that his father and mother jumped and his father dropped the clipboard.  
  
"I see." Said his father, writing on a paper on the clipboard.  
  
"That's all you can say? Maybe mom should shrink me instead.  
  
"Oh! I know who it is! I know who it is!" his mother said in a sing-songy voice  
  
"Yeah mom, I'm pretty sure we all do."  
  
"Okay, I think if you like this girl, you should tell her exactly how you feel. She'll understand."  
  
"Thanks mom. I have to go do homework or something." He said, getting up and walking out of the room.  
  
Gordo went into his room and turned on radiohead as he started planning his presentation.  
  
He'd finished it by Monday and asked for special permission to do it that day because he couldn't wait any longer.  
  
"I feel like I'm going to throw up, or pass out, whichever comes first." He told Miranda  
  
The bell rang  
  
"Well, this is it." He said to no one in particular.  
  
The next thing he knew he was standing in front of the class. He clicked to "play" button on his cd player and began to sing. He imagined he and Lizzie were the only to people in the room.  
  
When you were here before  
  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
  
You're just like an angel  
  
Your skin makes me cry  
  
You float like a feather  
  
In a beautiful world  
  
I wish I was special  
  
You're so fucking special  
  
But I 'm a creep  
  
I 'm a weirdo  
  
What the hell am I doing here?  
  
I don't belong here  
  
I don't care if it hurts  
  
I want to have control  
  
I want a perfect body  
  
I want a perfect soul  
  
I want you to notice  
  
When I'm not around  
  
You're so fucking special  
  
I wish I was special  
  
But I'm a creep  
  
I'm a weirdo  
  
What the hell am I doing here?  
  
I don't belong here  
  
She's running out again  
  
She's running out  
  
She run, run, run run  
  
Run  
  
Whatever makes you happy  
  
Whatever you want  
  
You're so fucking special  
  
I wish I was special  
  
But I'm a creep  
  
I'm a weirdo  
  
What the hell am I doing here?  
  
I don't belong here  
  
I don't belong here  
  
I wow, he's so good! I didn't know that he could sing. I Lizzie thought  
  
She slowly realized he was looking right at her. She listened to the lyrics and felt herself choking up.  
  
She brought her hand to her chest as if to ask "me?" but quickly brought it down again.  
  
After he finished, she waited about 3 seconds and walked out of the room and started crying. She stood by the door. 


	5. The playground behind gordo's house

After about 2 seconds Gordo came out too.  
  
Lizzie hugged him  
  
"Oh Gordo! I didn't know I made you feel that way! You're not a creep. Oh my god I love you!"  
  
She then kissed him.  
  
"Slow down," Gordo said, putting his hands up and saying it slowly "I'm so glad you liked it,"  
  
"I loved it." Said Lizzie wiping tears away  
  
Gordo then cupped her chin in his hand and wiped a tear away.  
  
He nodded his head toward the door  
  
"Come on, let's go."  
  
"But, what about your stuff?"  
  
"I left it all in my locker."  
  
"Well, so did I, but your cd player?"  
  
"It was Miranda's." he said with a smile  
  
Lizzie smiled too and they left school.  
  
"Come on, I want to show you something." Said Gordo, taking her hand and leading her behind his house. They went over his fence and behind some trees and there was a playground with a little pond in front.  
  
They both sat on the swings.  
  
"I remember this place. We used to come here when we were really little." Said Lizzie  
  
"Yeah, just you and me, before Miranda even. I can't believe you're leaving."  
  
"Me either, hey, I bet I can swing higher than you!" Lizzie said, as she started swinging  
  
"You're on!"  
  
They spent the rest of the day there, just talking and laughing.  
  
Then Lizzie noticed the time. It was 6 pm.  
  
"Oh my gosh! It's 6 o'clock! My parents are going to be so mad!"  
  
"Come on, I'll take you home"  
  
They went into his garage and he came out with a glittery blue Vespa scooter  
  
"Cool!" Lizzie commented, running her fingers over it  
  
"It's yours if you want it."  
  
"But I can't take it with me to California." She said, admiring it  
  
"I know, you can have it while you're here though."  
  
"You're so cool!" she said, hugging him  
  
"We better hurry,"  
  
He got on and Lizzie got on the back and he drove her home (yes, they remembered helmets, safety first!)  
  
"Thanks." She said, giving him a quick peck on the lips, and she ran inside.  
  
"Hi mom! Sorry I'm late, I was at the digital bean with Gordo and I guess we just lost track of time."  
  
"That's okay, dinner is in thirty minutes and Miranda called four times, it sounds important."  
  
Lizzie quickly dialed Miranda. She picked up after 2 rings  
  
"Miranda?"  
  
"Lizzie! You have no idea what rumors have been going on! What happened?"  
  
Lizzie explained  
  
"Oh my gosh that is so cool!" Miranda said after she was done  
  
Lizzie's mother came in  
  
"Change of plans honey, we're moving tomorrow!"  
  
"Uh, Miranda, I got to go." She hung up the phone "what?!" 


	6. The treehouse and a blood brother and si...

"Well, the people that are buying our house wanted to know if they could move in earlier, because their kids start school in a week and they want to get settled. I called the owners of the house we're buying and they said it's fine with them." Said Jo  
  
"No. No, we can't! I'm not!" Lizzie said. Then she ran out of her room and out of the house.  
  
She noticed Gordo left the Vespa.  
  
"He's so cute." She thought.  
  
She got on the Vespa and went as fast as she could to Gordo's house.  
  
She burst through the front door and ran right into Gordo.  
  
"What's wrong?" he said noticing she was practically hysterical.  
  
"We're moving tomorrow! She-She's making me leave tomorrow!"  
  
He hugged her for a long time, then they heard a car drive by, and they saw it was Lizzie's mother's car  
  
"Come on," I pulled him into the backyard and looked around  
  
I pulled him up the ladder of the tree house  
  
"I haven't been up here for years." Gordo said, looking around  
  
"Yeah, you told us we were too old."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Why? I guess we were. I mean, it's alright."  
  
They looked around at all the "best friends forever" pictures drawn in crayon.  
  
Then something caught Lizzie's eye, scratched into the wood was "I *heart* (and actual heart) Lizzie McGuire"  
  
Lizzie turned to Gordo, whose cheeks were slightly pink.  
  
"I cam up here after I told you guys we were too old. I figured you guys wouldn't come up here again."  
  
They heard talking from the house  
  
"Hi Mrs. Gordon, have you seen Lizzie?" Lizzie heard her mother say  
  
"Gordo's around here somewhere, you can ask him." Gordo's mom replied  
  
Gordo started to climb down.  
  
"Where are you going?" I said grabbing his arm  
  
"I'm telling her you're spending the night here, you should probably come with me."  
  
She reluctantly followed him in the house  
  
"Oh honey I was so worried!" she said, giving her a big hug  
  
"Why? I was gone for 2 minutes. You weren't worried about me when I told you I didn't want to move, especially not insanely soon." She said coldly  
  
"Uh, Lizzie is staying over here tonight, Miranda's coming too. You know, our last night together." He eyed Jo as he said the last sentence  
  
"Well, okay. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said, slowly walking out of the house.  
  
They called Miranda and invited her over.  
  
Miranda got all teary and hugged Lizzie when she found out Lizzie was moving so soon.  
  
"I can't believe she's making you leave! And so soon! We have to make a pact that we'll be best friends forever, no matter what."  
  
"And you guys will visit me a ton!" Lizzie added  
  
The sat down and wrote it in crayon on paper  
  
"Wait" Gordo said, going into another room  
  
He came back with a razorblade  
  
He cut his own finger, then Lizzie's, and then Miranda's.  
  
"You know, this is the easiest way to spread disease, but I don't care." He said, mixing his blood with Lizzie's and Miranda's, and then Lizzie mixed hers with Miranda's too.  
  
"We have a surprise for you tomorrow too." Miranda said, being careful not to accidentally get any blood on Gordo's carpet or furniture, all white and expensive (hey, what do you expect from 2 psychiatrists?)  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll see tomorrow." Said Gordo, smiling mischievously. 


	7. The party and the surprise

Lizzie woke up late the next day. Miranda and gordo were already up, and standing over her.  
  
"Surprise!" they both said at the same time.  
  
Lizzie looked around, the whole house was decorated, balloons and streamers, and about 10 signs that said things like "We'll miss you!" and "we love you lizzie!" and there were a small pile of gifts on the table.  
  
"Oh my gosh thanks you guys! This is a great surprise!" Said lizzie  
  
"Oh, this isn't the surprise." Said Miranda, sharing a look with Gordo  
  
"Then what." she didn't get to finish because the doorbell rang. About 5 people came in and put gifts on the table. The doorbell kept ringing and by the time it had stopped, it looked like the entire school had shown up.  
  
"Oh my gosh you guys this is so cool, but it looks like the entire 8th grade is here! I only know like half of these people!" said Lizzie. Then she remembered something  
  
"Oh wait, I can give them their presents now!" she remembered she had brought gifts she bought for people at school, she brought them with her because she was planning to give them to people that day, but she didn't know about the party. She pulled them out and headed to parker first.  
  
"Hey parker, um remember when I sat on your titanic lunchbox in like the 5th grade? Well here, I found it on ebay."  
  
Parker opened it and it was the exact same lunchbox. She gave Lizzie a hug  
  
"Thanks Lizzie, but it's really okay, write me a lot okay?"  
  
Lizzie went around to everyone, coming to Kate last.  
  
"Hey Kate, here, Um, even if your not my friend, I'm still yours,"  
  
Kate opened it to find a scrapbook filled with pictures of them  
  
"Thanks lizzie, I better do this quick, I'm defiantly still your friend!" she gave her a quick hug "write me okay?" then she went off to flirt with ethan craft and complain to Claire about why she even came.  
  
"gift time!" said gordo. Lizzie opened all her presents, mostly including stuff for her room like lamps and bed sets and curtains. Miranda and gordo each gave her a survival kit, miranda's had stationary, chocolate, some cds, a Motorola 2-way pager, and some books Miranda said were as jokes, including, "how to become popular in 3 easy steps" and "how to meet boys." Gordo's included a cell phone (psychologist parents!) with interchangeable faceplates, stationary and pencils with her name on them, and lots of candy.  
  
"Thank you so much everyone!" exclaimed lizzie  
  
"Okay, now it's time for the surprise!" said Miranda  
  
She went to set up a white screen thingy  
  
"Lizzie, this is what I made for my project in film school, and it got an a, well anyways, lizzie, welcome to your life"  
  
The movie started with green day's "Time of your life" playing, baby pictures and interviews with her parents, then snapshots in elementary school, including sleepovers and birthday parties with Kate, then snapshots of jr. high, like when lizzie decided to be "bad" or when she became a model, and different videos of her throughout, ending with lizzies school picture, with the green paint and the sweater, music was playing before, but now gordo started to narrate  
  
"Lizzie's our best friend, we've been with her through thick and thin, and we're really going to miss her."  
  
Lizzie had to dry her eyes before saying  
  
"Oh my gosh this is the best present ever."  
  
Then parents started to arrive, and lizzie hugged each one before they left, then her own mother came  
  
"Lizzie honey, it's time to go, we have to drive to the airport now."  
  
Lizzie went to say goodbye to gordo and Miranda  
  
Lizzie started to cry, then Miranda, and even gordo a little, then her mother reminded her that they had to leave, so they said their goodbyes and lizzie left with her mom.  
  
A/n: Technically, that's the end; tell me if you guys want a sequel. I might rewrite this one because I'm rethinking the gordo/lizzie thing. Well, read and review please! 


End file.
